scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Kung Fu Owen
Uranimated18's movie-spoofs of Dreamworks 2008 film "Kung Fu Panda" Cast *Po - Owen (Total Drama) *Master Shifu - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Tai Lung - Sa' Luk (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) *Tigeress - Raven (Teen Titans) *Monkey - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Viper - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Mantis - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Crane - Mordecai (Regular Show) *Master Oogway - Iroh (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Mr. Ping - Ludwig Von Drake (Disney) *Zeng - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Commander Vachir - Chief Bongo (Zootopia) *Lord Shen - Jafar (Aladdin) *Soothsayer - Tanna (Brother Bear) *Wolf Boss - Don Karange (TaleSpin) *Storming Ox - The Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Master Croc - Aldo (Sitting Ducks) *Master Thundering Rhino - Woolie the Mammoth (Cats Don't Dance) *Po's Parnets - Genie (Aladdin) and Eden (Aladdin (TV Series)) *Kai - Baron (Quest for Camelot) *Li - Noah (Total Drama) *Mei Mei - Izzy (Total Drama) *Mater Bear - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Master Chicken - Zazu (The Lion King) *Tai Lung (Baby) Backstory - Rajan (Ice Age) *Tai Lung (Cub) Backstory - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Tigeress (Young) - Young Raven (Teen Titans) *Baby Po - Dear Junior (Lady and the Tramp) *Two Pigs Climbing Up the Stairs - Top Cat and Benny (Top Cat) *The Thugs - Various Villain Henchman *The Male Rabbit - Rabbit (Skunk Fu) *The Female Rabbit - Fox (Skunk Fu) *Pig Pon't at Saying "Hey Look is the Dragon Warrior" - Squidward (SpongeBob SqaurePants) *Duck Look at Saying "It's the Dragon Warrior" - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *Pig Yells at the Table says "Hey Watch It" - Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) *Male Palace Goose - Robin Hood *Female Palace Goose - Marain Maid (Robin Hood) *Dumpling Record Pig - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Farmer Goose - Boris (Balto) *Farmer Rabbit - Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Dim - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Sum - Rocko (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Big Fun - Horton (Horton Hears a Who!) *Hom Lee - ??? *Ku Ku - ??? *Shuai Shuai - ??? *Meng Meng - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Lei Lei - Penny (The Rescuers) *Bao - ??? *Grandma Panda - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Peony - Ferb (Phineas and Ferb) *Panda Village Kid - David (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Mi - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Smart Panda Village - Sid (Ice Age) *Yoo - Phineas (Phineas and Ferb) *Cheering Rabbit - Huckleberry Hound *Ming - Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Rabbit Village - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) Scenes 'Kung Fu Owen' *Kung Fu Owen - Part 1 Legendary Dreams *Kung Fu Owen - Part 2 Von Drake's Noodle Shop/Dream Talk *Kung Fu Owen - Part 3 Enter Rafiki/Iroh's Vision *Kung Fu Owen - Part 4 Climb to Your Dreams *Kung Fu Owen - Part 5 The Tournament/Owen is Chosen *Kung Fu Owen - Part 6 Chor Gom Prison *Kung Fu Owen - Part 7 The Sacred Hall of Warriors/Owen Meets Rafiki *Kung Fu Owen - Part 8 Training Hall *Kung Fu Owen - Part 9 Owen Doesn't Belong/Iroh's Wisdom *Kung Fu Owen - Part 10 Sa' Luk Escapes *Kung Fu Owen - Part 11 Torturous Training *Kung Fu Owen - Part 12 Acupuncture/Sa' Luk's Backstory *Kung Fu Owen - Part 13 Iroh's Death *Kung Fu Owen - Part 14 Dinner/Owen and Rafiki's Argument *Kung Fu Owen - Part 15 Rafiki Trains Owen *Kung Fu Owen - Part 16 Dumpling Brawl *Kung Fu Owen - Part 17 Battle on the Bridge *Kung Fu Owen - Part 18 Owen Receives the Scroll/The Scroll is Back *Kung Fu Owen - Part 19 Evacuating the Vally/The Secret Ingredient *Kung Fu Owen - Part 20 Rafiki vs. Sa' Luk *Kung Fu Owen - Part 21 Owen vs. Sa' Luk/Sa' Luk's Death *Kung Fu Owen - Part 22 Owen is The Dragon Warrior *Kung Fu Owen - Part 23 End Credits (Kung Fu Fighting) 'Kung Fu Owen 2' * *Kung Fu Owen 2 - Part 1 Jafar's Backstory *Kung Fu Owen 2 - Part 2 Owen stuff Bean Buns in his Mouth/Rafiki teaches Owen Inner peace *Kung Fu Owen 2 - Part 3 Battle of Artisan Village *Kung Fu Owen 2 - Part 4 Don Karage His Owen *Kung Fu Owen 2 - Part 5 Ludwig Von Drake Tells Owen how he was adopted *Kung Fu Owen 2 - Part 6 Jafar vs Woolie Mammoth *Kung Fu Owen 2 - Part 7 Owen's Nightmare *Kung Fu Owen 2 - Part 8 Owen and the Five Sneak into Gongmen City *Kung Fu Owen 2 - Part 9 Owen Finds The Beast and Aldo/Owen Tries to Rescue The Beast and Aldo *Kung Fu Owen 2 - Part 10 Owen Chases Don Karage *Kung Fu Owen 2 - Part 11 My Old Enemy "Stairs" *Kung Fu Owen 2 - Part 12 Owen and Jafar Meet and Laugh *Kung Fu Owen 2 - Part 13 Owen vs Jafar/Your Just Let Jafar Get Away *Kung Fu Owen 2 - Part 14 Owen and Raven's Argument *Kung Fu Owen 2 - Part 15 In the Firework Factory/Tanna Saves Owen *Kung Fu Owen 2 - Part 16 Owen Remembers The Village/Inner Peace lesson *Kung Fu Owen 2 - Part 17 Owen frees Raven and her friends/"I Said Fire!" *Kung Fu Owen 2 - Part 18 Owen's Inner Peace Battle *Kung Fu Owen 2 - Part 19 Jafar's Death/Owen Hughes Raven *Kung Fu Owen 2 - Part 20 Owen Returns Home/Mt Son is Alive *Kung Fu Owen 2 - Part 21 End Credits 'Kung Fu Owen 3' *Kung Fu Owen 3 - Part 1 Iroh's Inner Peace *Kung Fu Owen 3 - Part 2 *Kung Fu Owen 3 - Part 3 *Kung Fu Owen 3 - Part 4 *Kung Fu Owen 3 - Part 5 *Kung Fu Owen 3 - Part 6 *Kung Fu Owen 3 - Part 7 *Kung Fu Owen 3 - Part 8 *Kung Fu Owen 3 - Part 9 *Kung Fu Owen 3 - Part 10 *Kung Fu Owen 3 - Part 11 *Kung Fu Owen 3 - Part 12 *Kung Fu Owen 3 - Part 13 *Kung Fu Owen 3 - Part 14 *Kung Fu Owen 3 - Part 15 *Kung Fu Owen 3 - Part 16 *Kung Fu Owen 3 - Part 17 *Kung Fu Owen 3 - Part 18 *Kung Fu Owen 3 - Part 19 *Kung Fu Owen 3 - Part 20 *Kung Fu Owen 3 - Part 21 *Kung Fu Owen 3 - Part 22 End Credits Movie used *Kung Fu Panda *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Kung Fu Panda 3 Clips used *Total Drama Island *Total Drama Action *Total Drama World Tour *Walt Disney's Wonderfull World of Color *Disney's Sing Along Songs *Mickey Mouse Works *House of Mouse *The Lion King *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1/12 *The Lion Guard *Aladdin *The Return of Jafar *Aladdin (TV Series) *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Teen Titans *Zootopia *Pinocchio *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving *The Tigger Movie *Piglet's Big Movie *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime for Roo *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie *Winnie the Pooh *Regular Show *Rugular Show: The Movie *The Rescuers Down Under *Avatar: The Last Airbender *Brother Bear *Brother Bear 2 *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *TaleSpin *Beauty and the Beast *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchated Christmas *Belle's Magical World *Sitting Ducks *Cats Don't Dance *Quest for Camelot *VeggieTales *Horton Hears a Who! *Top Cat *Yogi's Ark Lark *Tangled *Johnny Test *Wild Kratts *Skunk Fu! *SpongeBob SqaurePants *The Prince of Egypt *Tiny Toon Adventures *Balto *Balto II: Wolf Quest *Balto III: Wings of Change *Tiny Toon Adventures *Animaniacs *Robin Hood *Ice Age *Oliver and Company *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *The Huckleberry Hound Show *Tom and Jerry: The Movie Gallery 'Kung Fu Owen' Owen.png|Owen as Po Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-279.jpg|Rafiki as Master Shifu Raven_Teen_Titans.png|Raven as Tigeress Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-8261.jpg|Tigger as Monkey Judy Hopps.png|Judy Hopps as Viper jiminyumbrella.gif|Jiminy Cricket as Mantis Mordecai.png|Mordecai as Crane Ludwig-von-drake-mickey-mouse-works-2.84.jpg|Ludwig Von Drake as Mr. Ping Wilbur_(The_Rescuers).png|Wilbur as Zeng Chief_Bogo.png|Chief Bogo as Commander Vachir Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1628.jpg|Sa'Luk as Tai Lung Iroh_smiling.png|Iroh as Oogway Fox.png|Fox as The Female Rabbit Rabbit.png|Rabbit as The Male Rabbit Rabbit-winnie-the-pooh-0.72.jpg|Rabbit as Rabbit Says "Let the Try Out Begin" Top-Cat.jpg|Top Cat 3086079-benny+the+ball.png|and Benny as Two Pigs Climbing Up the Stairs Squidward-spongebob.gif|Squidward as Pig Pon't Says "Hey Look is the Dragon Warrior" Eeyore-winnie-the-pooh-abcs-42.8.jpg|Eeyore as Duck Look at says "It's The Dragon Warrior" Bob_the_Tomato.png|Bob the Tomato as Pig Yells at the Table says "Hey Watch It" 'Kung Fu Owen 2' ' Owen.png|Owen as Po Raven Teen Titans.png|Raven as Tigress Tigger in The Tigger Movie.jpg|Tigger as Monkey Mordecai.png|Mordecai as Crane Jiminy cricket disney.png|Jiminy Cricket as Mantis Judy hopps render.png|Judy Hopps as Viper Rafikidisney.jpg|Rafiki as Shifu Jafar in House of Mouse.jpg|Jafar as Lord Shen Tanana_Brother_Bear.jpg|Tanana as Soothsayer Don_karnage_01005.jpg|Don Karnage as Wolf Boss Beautyandthebeast 3998.jpg|The Beast as Master Storming Ox Aldo.jpg|Aldo as Master Croc Wooly_the_Mammoth.jpg|Wolly the Mammoth as Master Thunder Rhino 250px-Seg310.jpg|Genie and Eden as Po's Parents LudwigVonDrake.png|Ludwig Von Drake as Mr. Ping ' 'Kung Fu Owen 3' ' Owen.png|Owen as Po Ruber.jpg|Ruber as Kai Raven Teen Titans.png|Raven as Tigress Tigger.jpeg|Tigger as Monkey Mordecai.png|Mordecai as Crane Jiminy cricket disney.png|Jiminy Cricket as Mantis Judy hopps 2.png|Judy Hopps as Viper Rafikidisney.jpg|Rafiki as Shifu Iroh smiling.png|Iroh as Master Oogway Noah.png|Noah as Li Izzy.png|Izzy as Mei Aldo.jpg|Aldo as Master Croc Baloo.jpg|Baloo as Master Bear Zazu.png|Zazu as Master Chicken Robin hood disney.jpg|Robin Hood as Male Palace Goose Maid Marian.gif|Maid Marian as Female Palace Goose Porky Pig.jpg|Porky Pig as Dumpling Record Pig Boris (Balto).jpg|Boris as Farmer Goose Buster bunny standard by cheril59-danijzl.png|Buster Bunny as Farmer Rabbit Hubie-0.jpg|Hubie as Dim Rocko the rockhopper by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d93dkt7.jpg|Rocko as Sum Horton.PNG|Horton as Big Fun Cody-0.jpg|Cody as Meng Meng Penny_(The_Rescuers)_1.jpg|Penny as Lei Lei Slappysquirrel.jpg|Slappy Squirrel as Grandma Panda Ferb-phineas-and-ferb-9.87.jpg|Ferb as Peony David all dogs.jpg|David as Panda Village Kid Jenny Foxworth.gif|Jenny Foxworth as Mi Phineas-phineas-and-ferb-2.98.jpg|Phineas as Yoo Sid Sloth.png|Sid the Sloth as Smart Village Panda Huckleberry Hound.png|Huckleberry Hound as Cheering Rabbit Robyn.png|Robyn Starling as Ming Bugs Bunny in the Bugs Bunny Shorts.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Rabbit Village ' Category:Uranimated18 Category:Kung Fu Panda Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs